


the most wonderful thing

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Charles couldn't be in the same room with a collection of flowers without his nose thinking it was a faucet.It was horribly dreadful. Especially when, for an anniversary Charles hadn't remembered, Erik gifted him a sprawling bouquet of vibrant roses that were truly some of the most gorgeous flowers Charles had ever seen in his life.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	the most wonderful thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10 - Bouquet**

Charles had always loved flowers. Ever since he was a young boy and would go into town with his father to pick out large, sprawling bouquets from the florists for them to give his mother, he's loved flowers. Following the death of his father and the retreat of his mother, he carried on the tradition with Raven. However, as much as Charles has always loved flowers and how they looked, he was horribly allergic to them. Even delivering them to Raven caused him to fall into a horrible sneezing fit that would last hours, and Charles couldn't be in the same room with a collection of flowers without his nose thinking it was a faucet.

It was horribly dreadful. Especially when, for an anniversary Charles hadn't remembered, Erik gifted him a sprawling bouquet of vibrant roses that were truly some of the most gorgeous flowers Charles had ever seen in his life. A brief look at his mind advised them they weren't even from America, and that Azazel had picked them up from a small village in Italy for Erik. He'd tried to keep them in their room, but no matter how many windows he kept open or how many fans he had blowing all in a desperate bid at keeping the godawful allergens away from him, he spent an entire week completely miserable and hopelessly sick.

Erik had gifted the flowers to Raven at Charles' request, as he just couldn't keep them in his room any longer. He'd felt terrible even if Erik  _ said _ he didn't mind—he did, but only because he felt like Charles' allergy to flowers was something he should have known about and he felt guilty for making him sick for a week and not even knowing it was his gift that'd been causing it. Charles hadn't blamed him, of course, and had sheepishly admitted that he was allergic to flowers as soon as they were safely tucked away in another room and Charles could breathe.

A year after Erik had gifted him the wonderful bouquet, Charles woke up to find a gleaming, polished metal structure sat on the coffee table in the lounge area of their bedroom. Charles had pushed himself from the bed and transferred himself into his chair, all while casting his mind out for his husband only to find him humming something in German as he cooked breakfast. Charles wheeled through the room in nothing but his underwear and one of Erik's looser shirts, not wasting a single moment with getting dressed as he made his way straight to the lounge.

Sitting in the middle of the coffee table and taking up its entire width and most of its length, was a metal structure shaped flawlessly into beautiful roses. It was almost the exact arrangement that Erik had gifted him the year prior, all crafted out of smooth metal and laid in with beautiful lines of gold that caught the light and shined spectacularly. Breath catching in his throat, Charles brushed his fingers over what  _ had _ to be Erik's beautiful craftsmanship in awe.

Charles sat admiring the work of art until Erik's mind was just outside the door. Only when their door began to open did Charles pry his eyes from the table, though not without difficulty. Erik was standing in his pyjamas, housecoat left open and billowing around him as he walked through the room with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

“Good morning, Liebling,” Erik told him sweetly, floating the tray onto the exposed end of the coffee table before cupping Charles' face in his cool hands and angling him up for a kiss he bent over to give. Charles grabbed Erik's wrists to keep him in place, drawing out the press of their lips for a few endless minutes before finally pulling back.

“Erik this is...” Charles felt his eyes begin to burn, throat getting tight with emotion. He couldn't finish his sentence, and tangled his hands with Erik's to give them a tight squeeze.

“A few twists of metal,” Erik told him, downplaying both the gift and his mutation in a way that Charles wouldn't stand for.

_ This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever gifted me, Erik. I love it, _ Charles pressed into his mind, layering it with his sincerity and just how pleased he was by the beautiful sculpture. He pressed forward his love, knowing that Erik enjoyed the way Charles' emotion would fill the deepest corners of his mind until all he knew was how much he was cared for.  _ Thank you, my love. _

Erik smiled at him, his own eyes slightly shining, and Charles pulled him down by the housecoat to give him another, longer kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
